Drowsiness
by Syphira
Summary: Texas had a long day of working, and therefore needs some rest. Who knew she would fall asleep on the person that she's wanted to be with for so long. IggyxOC Fluff, lololol. Something that'll inspire me to continue my fanfics. Also includes other OCs..


Drowsiness

**Series –** Axis Powers: Hetalia

**Rating **- K

**Summary –** Texas had a long day of working, and therefore needs some rest. Who knew she would fall asleep on the person that she's wanted to be with for so long. IggyxOC Fluff, lololol. Something that'll inspire me to continue my fanfics. Also references other OCs

* * *

It was another day of work that had gone by for the one and the only: Amarilla Salinas. The Texas with the red eyes and brown hair; Not to mention, she had a noble black steed named Destiny. Though, she was only 16, she tried her best to make America happy and keep the United States... United. She couldn't do it alone, because it was hard for her to even keep her state stable from any troubles.

She was brushing off the black warhorse for the night, cleaning it and making sure it's feet were in okay condition so it wouldn't hurt itself whenever she rode said horse. The moon was hitting her face, which made her have to cover it in order to continue whatever she was doing at night. It wasn't as bad as the daylight that shone through her window whenever morning came along.

"Almost done.." She sighed, rubbing her eyes when she finished. She had let out a nice yawn before walking inside to get a bag that seemed to be packed with different types of clothing. She hopped onto Destiny, -keeping the bag slung over her, of course-, and held onto the horse's neck. She knew she had to be careful, knowing she could either fall if her hold was loose, or choke the horse if it was too hard. Her eyes were half lidded, but once she was settled her foot lightly touched Destiny.

"T-To _Igirisu's _house, Destiny.." She yawned, seeing the horse comply and start dashing off on it's own.

…

Meanwhile, "_Igirisu_"_—_Also known as the famous "United Kingdom," was sitting in his house drinking tea. America had allowed her to come over for the weekend, and she was going to do just that. Though, England knew she would have trouble getting to Europe just by horse. She always made it somehow, but that didn't mean she didn't get injured along the way.

In truth, she was cared for as a little sister by the American. The British man also knew that she was best friends with the girl, Antarctica, which lead her to being protected by her whenever they went somewhere.

Though.. For some reason, he was being more protective than he normally would be. Whenever they went to World Academy W, he tended to be the one who dragged her out of situations when confronted by Greece. Even if she had Liechtenstein or the Mexican to walk with, he didn't allow her to go anywhere without him. He sighed, shaking his head and scowling at the times those actually happened.

"I know she's 16.. and I know she could probably take care of herself, but..." He took a sip of his tea, "It's bad enough to worry about her safety.. And right now, it's getting darker by the minute."

What made it much more difficult to tell when she was coming, was when Sealand came over almost every time England kicked him out. Peter Kirkland, the _Principality _of Sealand. He always wondered what England would be doing at night, or just bug him about being a country. Arthur Kirkland was never pleased by the micronation's actions.

There was a knock on the door, in which England got back up after setting the cup down and walked over to it. It was not Sealand, but Texas herself. She was wearing her same ol' belly shirt with the jeans and cowboy boots. Her hat was sliding off bit by bit, but she didn't care; She just wanted to fall asleep in England's comfortable little home.

"Good evening, _Igirisu.._" She yawned, "It's gotten awfully light, hasn't it over here? I'm still not used to the time zone.."

"Ah, Amarilla." England grabbed her hand and helped her up the door step, fixing up her hat a bit and dusting her off. "Did you get here safely? Why don't you just take the boat?"

"I don't like being rocked around, it doesn't feel right.." She sighed, "Though, I'm okay for now.. I just feel like going to sleep, but at the same time I want to hang out with you."

"Here, why don't you shower and change into new clothes while I fix you up some tea?" He gave a small smile, "Honestly, you troublesome kid.. You should learn to take care of your body."

"Is it really okay..?"

"I don't mind. Just get the towel from the closet next to the bathroom." England gave a quick nod before walking back into his kitchen. Amarilla smiled sincerely, taking out some clothes from the bag (that seemed to be Pajamas) and ran to the bathroom to shower and relax.

…

Texas pushed herself under the water in the large tub. She knew England was pretty wealthy in a way, so she envied him for being able to deal with all the problems that involved some sort of currency. She blew bubbles into the water, keeping a small towel on her head after she heard from Japan that it soothed headaches or something like that. She felt like sleeping in the pool of water..

"It's about time Big Bro let me out of the states again," She lifted her head up, letting the water touching the neck. "I wanna take a break for once and let the other Texans handle it! Hmph.."

She crossed her arms over her chest in the water, relaxing a little more as the yawns began to invade her mind and breath. It was then that she heard an echo from outside of the room.

"_Texas~! The tea is set on the table, and it's hot enough so even if it starts to cool it won't be super cool._"

"Ah, thank you _Igirisu_!" She cried back to him, lifting herself from the shower and draining it while she dried herself off from the water that was dripping off her body in the first place. She shook her head, releasing the water from her head as well before absorbing the rest of the water with the towel. Before she placed on her American pajamas, she wrapped the towel tightly over her head to make sure it wouldn't fall off. She quickly slipped them on, putting the towel in his hamper and walking out back to the kitchen table where he sat.

The blonde was still drinking tea, but this time he was reading the Newspaper. He smirked when he saw her coming towards his direction, "Had a nice shower?"

"You have larger baths than we do!" She exclaimed, covering her mouth in embarrassment. "I-I mean.. It was lovely, and I enjoyed it."

"I'm glad you were able to relax for once." He gave a small nod again, pulling a chair next to him so she could sit and read the newspaper as well. She chuckled nervously, walking over to the chair and sitting in it while grabbing her tea cup.

"I appreciate everything you've let me do so far, _Igirisu._" She blushed a little, taking off the towel and letting it sling over both her shoulders so it would continue to dry. "Thank you."

"Oh, well..." He sighed, "I know you have to get away from the idiot sometimes."

"H-He's not always an idiot!" She began to defend the one she called her brother, blushing in embarrassment before slumping down in her seat. "You of all people should know that.."

The truth struck him like an arrow, because he knew that she wasn't lying. Ever since the Revolutionary War ended, he had been calling America an idiot during meetings, or whenever they were hanging out in general. Not to mention, he had switched to Coffee instead of Tea whenever Lithuania was with them during the Great Depression. He hated whenever someone brought that up, but he had to hold his tongue.

"...I know." He sighed, shaking his head and taking another sip of his tea to soothe his mind. "Don't remind me."

Texas stayed silent for the next few minutes, picking up her tea and sipping it as she noticed Arthur's expression to be _deemed _unreadable. What she said.. Did it really hurt him that much? She honestly wished that she could read feelings to tell the atmosphere of the situation.

"Arthur..?" She whispered his name, hearing no response from him. "Arthur?"

He continued reading, not letting his face avert the attention to the female that was sitting right by him. She nudged him some more, to the point where he was agitated with her. He knew it wasn't "gentleman-like" to kick a lady out of the house, but seriously!

"Sorry.." She noticed the look on his face, sighing. "To bring that up, I didn't mean to.."

".." His astonished face appeared as he placed his hand on the female's head, ruffling her hair lightly with a small smile on his face. "No, I'm the one who's wrong. I'm sorry."

"I won't bring it up again, I promise." She told him, curling up a little in order to hide her face a bit.

"No need to hide," He pat her back, "Be strong. You're a state aren't you?"

"T-True, but right now.." She yawned, feeling her eyes slowly close. "I-I'm.. kinda... sleep..y.."

Her head landed against his shoulder, the eyes shut tightly as she felt more comfort being by the one who had visited her at times when America or Canada couldn't. Secretly, she had a crush on him, but...

"O-Oi, Texas!" His face grew warm as the female fell onto him, though he moved her hair out of her face and placed the towel on the shoulder she had plopped down on so the hair that was still wet was still drying. "..Take it easy."

…

The next morning, America had done his usual routine whenever he visited England: Scream and annoy _anyone _he could find. Alfred F. Jones: The loudest person on Earth (or so England says).

"_Oi~! Igirisu! _Let's hang out today. I wanna show you this new g-"

He shut himself up when he realized the sight that laid before his eyes. Texas had her head tucked under his neck, sleeping peacefully. Her face was quite red, and America couldn't help but giggle at his "sister" and her reaction.

Meanwhile, England wasn't innocent. His head was leaning against hers, and he was snoring quite loudly. America's mind had a quick epiphany, taking the camera he had in one of his jean pockets and turning it on to make sure it was fully functional.

"Little Sis won't know what hit her when I show this to Antarctica and Canada!" He did his trademarked "kesesese" (though, Prussia claimed it was his), and pressed the button on the camera once he positioned it in a good spot. They didn't move, which lead America on his great escape out of the house.

Drowsiness can be such a disadvantage.

* * *

**_Woo! An actual update from me, but it's something completely irrelevant to my Persona fic. Well, it's fine. I'm pretty sure people enjoy my writing, right? No worries, it isn't canceled or anything like that, so I'll still be updating Blackbullet and stuff. It's just going at a slow pace because of School. Not to mention, I'm working on this Visual Novel project as an Author with a few of my Indonesian/Filipino friends. _**

**_I got into Hetalia, as you can tell. So here's a story by me! I'm thinking about uploading my Harvest Moon Story up here, too..._**

**_Antarctica (C) My friend, Raven_**

**_Mexico (C) My OTHER friend, Sabra._**

**_Hetalia (C) Hidekaz Himaruya_**

**_Texas/Amarilla Salinas (C) Me~_**


End file.
